random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RANDOM VIDEO CAPTION CONTEST
is the spin-off of RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST. It functions the exact sameway, but you have to make up the most random caption you can think of for the video. There are ten rounds and an exclusive round on FRIDAY. Round 1 I can't wait for the 3DS port, we can select seats in 3D!!1! Dan is here 01:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) You Just Lost The GameYou Stole My Spinal Chord! 01:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Round 2 I hope the video game's better than the original one...You Stole My Spinal Chord! 02:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ...Not the turn I expected. GET TO THE CHOPPA! Gray Pea Shooter 20:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Round 3 When the person questioned Madness,hence the name,Madness bacame mad.You Stole My Spinal Chord! 02:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sparta in te Future. Gray Pea Shooter 20:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Round 4 Stewies so surprised he turned epic on us.You Stole My Spinal Chord! 20:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Da Faq? Gray Pea Shooter 20:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Round 5 The characters look alive. Maybe too alive. Guess that's what you get for audio-animatronics. Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 02:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Round 6 1 RAWR, i'm tyranasaurus Allen! Alternate Phineas 19:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) First, you take drugs, then...CHEESE!-Moon Snail. P.S, snails are awesome. Speak with me. 20:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll have you for BREAKFAST! King: Dinner! T_T Gray Pea Shooter 20:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Round 7 #Did you see my underwear? I can't find it! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #Patrick has no shame Gray Pea Shooter 20:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Round 8 #Friday has been remixed only be the power of magik OOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooh. " " -Ferb 15:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #okie then...Gray Pea Shooter 20:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) BONUS ROUND Probably the dumbest music video ever made.'cause WE WE WE SO EXCITED!!!!!!You Stole My Spinal Chord! 22:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) It was so bad, the video was removed! Alternate Phineas 19:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) What Altenate Phineas said! Gray Pea Shooter 20:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Round 9 Run away from the Klasky Csupo Robot or his hand will grab you! SonicAndKnuckles It's him............ staring into my soul! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TOO SCARED TO WATCH VIDEO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HIS FREAKINESS LEVEL IS OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMPLIENS ARE MY POWER! 11:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Round OVER 900''1''0! It certainly is.................. COMPLIENS ARE MY POWER! 11:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) =Predecessor= N/A =Successor= RANDOM VIDEO CAPTION CONTEST 2 (only if this contest finishes) =Mainstream Contests= * RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST * RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 2 * RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 3 * RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 4 * RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 5 =Other Spin-offs= Random Rhyming Contest!!! Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Community Category:Contests Category:Random Picture Caption Contests